


How Do I Get You Alone?

by JasnNCarly



Series: Roman Reigns & You [41]
Category: Professional Wrestling, WWE, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Tumblr, greygirlmoxley
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-08
Updated: 2016-07-08
Packaged: 2020-06-25 01:53:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19735975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JasnNCarly/pseuds/JasnNCarly
Summary: You are being driven away from Roman by a commonality.





	How Do I Get You Alone?

“We’re never going to be alone.” You pout as he slightly sways you around the kitchen; your home is full of noise and people, “It’s going to be like this all the time – our families are too huge for us to expect alone time _ever_ again.”

He says nothing, smiling down at you and continuing to move with you in small circles.

You squeeze his biceps, shaking him a little, “Would you say something!”

“You mean the world to me, baby girl.” Roman’s words cause you to slightly melt in his arms as he goes on, “Thank you for making me happier than I ever thought I could’ve been.”


End file.
